


What's This?

by orphan_account



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being an alien prince from the planet of Rhodia, Charlie has never seen the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's almost Christmas, I had to write this. Let my boys be happy.

Though temperatures had dropped rapidly throughout the autumn, even dropping below freezing some days, it hadn’t felt like Christmas for any of the Coal Hill students until it had reached almost the second week of December and it had finally snowed. And Charlie, in all of his alien ignorance, was spellbound.

It was a Thursday, a decidedly boring one, and he and Matteusz were stood outside the school. Having just said their goodbyes to Ram and April – who were heading back to her house for a ‘study group’ – and having made a promise to Tanya that the two of them would watch The Nightmare Before Christmas – which, to Charlie, sounded vaguely ominous; they had enough nightmares dealing with the bunghole, after all – they were getting ready to head home themselves.

Now, it was only four o’clock and their lessons had only just ended, but it was wintertime, and the black of night had already started to bleed it to the pale sky of the afternoon. It wasn’t a particularly cold day, but Charlie shivered regardless, and Matteusz drew him in for a hug.

From that very same sky that betrayed the time of year quite clearly, snow began to fall, twisting its way down from the grey clouds above them in a delicate dance.

“What's this?” Charlie asked, pulling back from Matteusz's arms, his eyes watering but wide with sudden wonder as a small flake landed on the tip of his nose. His cheeks were flushed red with the cold, the knitted bobble hat that Matteusz had insisted he wore was pulled down over his ears, and his mouth was quirked upwards in a small, curious smile.

“Snow,” Matteusz said, after searching his brain for the English word, whilst looking adoringly upon the excited boy, “it is…frozen water? Soft frozen water.” He gestured noncommittally, trying to explain in a way that he thought Charlie would understand. It was difficult, he discovered. He hadn’t given it too much thought beforehand, though there was plenty of snow back in Poland, it was just a thing that…happened. However, something told him that his alien boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy with that description.

Charlie smiled and nodded, although he still looked confused, and Matteusz himself smiled before leaning forwards and softly kissing the bemused expression off his face with a whispered promise to explain this new weather properly once they’d gotten home and out of the cold. That seemed to satisfy Charlie, and they walked home hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, and always will be, highly appreciated.


End file.
